own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 4
"Stand up" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 37 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Life is a game" by Kristina |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 04 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 4 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 4, often referred to as OESC 4, was the 4th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The shows were held in Košice, Slovakia, after Kristina won the previous contest, with her song "Life is a game". Thirty-seven countries have confirmed participation in the fourth edition. Azerbaijan, Belarus, Finland, Liechtenstein and Vatican City made their debut in the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Albania, Austria, Cyprus, Iceland, Italy and Portugal returned in the competition. Czech Republic, Greece, Hungary, Macedonia, Montenegro, Slovenia and Ukraine have announce their withdrawal. The winner of the fourth edition was Funda with her song "Stand up", representing Belgium, receiving 146 points, winning with a margin of seven points in front of second place, who went to Croatia, third place got Romania, England got the 4th place and 5th place went to Bulgaria. Venue Steel Aréna – Košický štadión L. Trojáka is the new home arena of the ice hockey club HC Košice. Steel Arena opened on February 24, 2006. Its capacity is 8,343 seats and was named in honour of the general sponsor of the club – the U. S. Steel Košice (a member of the United States Steel Corporation) and also in honour of Ladislav Troják, a Košice-born hockey player who was the first Slovak to win the World Championship with the Czechoslovakian national team. Steel Aréna was one of the venues for the 2011 IIHF World Championship, which was hosted by Bratislava and Košice. The scoreboard, one of the most advanced LED scoreboards in the world was designed and manufactured by Colosseo, a Slovak company. Location }} Košice is a city in eastern Slovakia. It is situated on the river Hornád at the eastern reaches of the Slovak Ore Mountains, near the border with Hungary. With a population of approximately 240,000, Košice is the second largest city in Slovakia after the capital Bratislava. Being the economic and cultural center of eastern Slovakia, Košice is the seat of the Košice Region and Košice Self-governing Region, the Slovak Constitutional Court, three universities, various dioceses, and many museums, galleries, and theaters. Košice is an important industrial center of Slovakia, and it accounts for about 9% of the country's GDP. The U.S. Steel Košice steel mill is the biggest employer in the region. The town has good railway connections and an international airport. The city has a well preserved historical center, which is the largest among Slovak towns. There are many heritage protected buildings in Gothic, Renaissance, Baroque, and Art Nouveau styles with Slovakia's largest church: the St. Elisabeth Cathedral. The long main street, rimmed with aristocratic palaces, Catholic churches, and townsfolk's houses, is a thriving pedestrian zone with many boutiques, cafés, and restaurants. The city is well known as the first settlement in Europe to be granted its own coat-of-arms. In 2013, it will hold the European Capital of Culture title together with Marseille, France. The first evidence of inhabitance can be traced back to the end of the Paleolithic era. The first written reference to the Hungarian town of Košice (as the royal village - Villa Cassa) comes from 1230. After the Mongol invasion in 1241, King Béla IV of Hungary invited German colonists to fill the gaps in population. The city was made of two independent settlements: Lower Košice and Upper Košice, amalgamated in the 13th century around the long lens-formed ring, of today's Main Street. The first known town privileges come from 1290. The city grew quickly because of its strategic location on an international trade route from agriculturally-rich central Hungary to central Poland, itself along a greater route connecting the Balkans and the Adriatic and Aegean seas to the Baltic Sea. The privileges given by the king were helpful in developing crafts, business, increasing importance (seat of the royal chamber for Upper Hungary), and for building its strong fortifications. In 1307, the first guild regulations were registered here and were the oldest in Kingdom of Hungary. Participants 'Returning artists' The following artists returned in the competition. Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-final 1' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * , and (host country) voted in this semifinal. * was disqualified for not voting Notes : 1. The country was supposed to qualify, but it was disqualified. 'Semi-final 2' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualifies for the final. * , (host country) and votes in this semifinal. * was disqualified for not voting Notes : 2. The country was disqualified. 'Grand Final' The finalist are: *the big five: , , , (host country) and . *the top ten countries from the first semifinal. *the top ten countries from the second semifinal. Notes : 3. The song is in Bosnian, however, the English word is used in the song. Scoreboards 'Semifinal 1' 'Semifinal 2' 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting ceremony All 37 countries casted their votes. The countries revealed their votes in the following order. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # See also *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions